


Just Breathe with Me

by MartEah



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartEah/pseuds/MartEah
Summary: In a world where Voldemort takes reign with Umbridge before Harry even has the chance to fight, another bombshell is dropped on the very tired and weak Harry Potter.





	1. As Normal as Abnormal Can Get

Life always seemed to knock Harry Potter down. Everything was constantly being thrown at him. Now with Voldemort working alongside Umbridge, the wizarding world was changing. Before Harry could try and do something about the decline of the wizarding world, the only place he felt welcome, Dumbledore was in Azkaban under false accusations and the whole wizarding world was being run by death eaters. He was hopeless. He couldn't even do the one thing he was meant to do correctly in his life. He had no power anymore. 

Harry was dreading going back to school for the first time since he started at Hogwarts. He always found Hogwarts to be his safe-haven, but now, it was only a new playground for his suffering. Harry's fails at saving the wizarding world was all over the Daily Prophet, headlines such as "Harry Potter, giving up before even trying" were constantly swimming around in his head. How was he supposed to know that Voldemort would return so soon, especially without the help of Dumbledore. Everything happened within the blink of an eye. 

One thing that surprised Harry though was that he wasn't killed by Voldemort or his little groupies. He didn't know why, but they didn't even acknowledge him (which obviously made Harry suspicious). And Dumbledore, it was all his fault. The one man who had helped him his entire life was now being punished for how worthless Harry was. He couldn't help but hate himself. 

It was now August 31st, he could feel the sweat on his palms running down his arms as he crouched down in the cupboard. He kept retracing the lines on hid forearms he'd created that summer. It probably made him more weak that he was cutting himself. He felt pathetic. 

"Boy, you better start making super before I come in there and drag you out by your hair!" Vernon yelled from the lounge, watching TV with Dudley. Harry pushed himself up, black spots covering his vision. Pushing himself up with shaking arms, he took a deep breath and got up out of the cupboard. He knew this was paradise compared go what was to come.


	2. The Same yet Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this second chapter tonight as I probably won't have time tomorrow. I plan on updating this fic daily for anyone wondering (the chapters will also probably get a bit longer too). 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the support I've already been receiving! So glad that people are actually reading this lol :D

Harry woke up to a loud bang on his cupboard (more so bedroom) door.  
"Get up you freak! Dad says you have to wash the car before you run off to your circus school." Dudley arrogantly yelled through the door. 

Before getting up, Harry glanced at the broken watch lying next to his face. 6:30am, why was Dudley awake this early. Harry just dismissed it and put on a pair of battered old socks before opening the closet door. He was met with an excruciating pain in his ribs as Dudley punched him square in the chest as he stepped out, the ajar door slammed shut by Harry's back.  
"Listen freak, at least do one thing right and let me give you the beating you deserve before you leave. Consider it a gift." Dudley smugly hissed into his ear as Harry was sent to the floor by a kick to his shin. "You better not wake my parents you little prick."

Harry swallowed back his tears, not really understanding why he was beginning to cry in the first place. It just dawned on him that this might be his reality for the next year and he was just tired. Dudley sent more kicks to his ribs before dragging Harry into the kitchen by his hair. He was worthless *kick*, can never do anything right *kick*, never good enough *kick*, pathetic fucking freak *kick*. Harry whimpered as his internal bully berated him. His body went limp, having given up after weeks of barely eating. His last thought before everything went dark was that he wished this would be the end. 

Harry awoke to a bucket being thrown at his head. "Now go clean you fag." Dudley snickered and left the kitchen presumably to go and watch TV in his room (basically the only thing he did with his time). Harry coughed and got up, feeling the impact of his "gift". His leg was definitely twisted and he'd broken several ribs, but Harry just smiled as he limped to the door. This is what he deserved. Before heading out, he casted a quick glance to the clock, now reading 7:12am. 

~ Later that day ~ 

Harry arrived at King's Cross and was practically tossed out of the car. After grabbing his trunk, he limped his way to platform 9 and quickly glanced around. It was nearing 10:00 am so there seemed to be no wizarding families around just yet so Harry quickly casted a glamour over his cuts and bruises. Harry held his breath before running through into platform 9 and 3/4. Although there were very few students and families there, there was an obvious shift in the atmosphere. Everyone became quiet and shifted their gazes towards Harry. 

It wasn't that everyone now hated Harry (contrary to what Harry believed), they were disappointed. Disappointed that their only hope was now gone. Harry kept his head down focusing on just making it on to the train. What he didn't realize was that everyone was staring because Harry Potter was now thinner than a famish victim and was also much shorter than all his fellow 16 year old classmates. 

As he got on to the train, he made his way to the furthest compartment and shut the door. He mentally took note of the fact that it was also much warmer in this compartment (being so close to the engine).

As he stared out of the window, he watched all of the families arriving with their children. He wished he had that so much, more than anything. I mean, he did have Sirius, but he didn't really have anyone who he could really call home. As he peered out the window, his breath caught in his throat as he saw a familiar head of blonde hair. Malfoy. He internally cursed himself for being a prick to Malfoy because he knew Malfoy had more power now. But he really didn't care, Malfoy had always been a dick to him, so why should he care? He doesn't care. 

Harry decided to suddenly take interest in the hem of his sweater, tracing the loose threads with his fingers as his heart pounded loudly in his ears. 'Shit,' he thought, 'I haven't changed'. Harry quickly got up and started dressing before more students got on the train. 

It was another 5 minutes before the compartment door flew open to a familiar face attached to a familiar head of red hair. "Ron," Harry said in surprise, not really knowing if he was in for a beating or in for a warm welcome. Before Ron could say anything Hermione shoved past him, crying and wrapping Harry in a tight embrace "Oh Harry! Why didn't you answer any of our letters? We've been so worried! How are you? Oh gosh, you're so thin Harry, have you been eating? And my goodness you look so tired, oh I'm so sorry we weren't here for you," before Hermione could continue with, Ron interrupted, sitting on the other side of the compartment. "Yeah mate, we've missed you a lot. And Mione, give him some room. Chocolate frog anyone?" Ron asked, obviously wanting to lighten the mood. 

There was a short pause before Harry answered as he tried processing everything. Letters? He hadn't received any letters. There wouldn't of been a way for him to send any back anyways after Vernon "took care" of Hedwig. And they didn't hate him? He still had friends? Before Harry could swallow the lump in his throat, he started sobbing, Hermione still attached to his side.  
"Oh gosh, Harry, why are you crying? Would you rather us leave?" Hermione asked, a frown on her concerned face.  
"No no, I'm fine, I'm really okay. I just, didn't get any of your letters, I thought you guys hated me. How do you not hate me?" Hardy's sobs intensified as he continued, the weight on his shoulders finally breaking him.  
"Harry! We'd never hate you. And for what? You haven't done anything!" Hermione engulfed Harry in another hug.  
"B-but..." Harry stuttered.  
"No no, none of that. Now Ron tell him how much we love him." Hermione demanded, nose in the air. Mrs Weasley had clearly rubbed off on her throughout the summer, making Harry giggle.  
"Yeah mate, we got really worried." Ron said, blushing from being put on the spot. Harry wiped his tears, he was really glad. 

He felt relieved that he really did have someone he could call home, even if that was his two best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions always welcomed! :) ♡


	3. New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had time to post tonight (although this chapter definitely will need some tweaking tomorrow)! Thank you for the 14 kudos ♡

The rest of the train ride was mostly spent in a comfortable silence; Hermione reading, Ron mostly eating. It was nice just to have them around. Harry fell asleep and by the time he awoke they had arrived at Hogwarts. He woke to Ron's bustling of clothes as he hurriedly changed into his uniform, having forgotten until now.  
"Come on Ron, we can't be late!" Hermione yelled through the compartment door. Ron just rolled his eyes. "Driving me bonkers that one is." Ron whispered to Harry and nodded his head to the side, indicating he was ready to go. Harry felt a bit too ashamed to talk, feeling embarrassed after crying in front of his friends yet Ron still managed to make him laugh. Hermione and Ron's bickering would never cease to amuse Harry. 

Ron and Hermione had hurried off somewhere leaving Harry on his own. As he stepped off of the train, he caught a glimpse of some of his old classmates walking together. His heart stopped in his chest as he took a deep breath. He really was nervous. Before he could get too caught up within his own thoughts, he was nudged and a familiar thick accent made him feel happy again. "Hello 'arry. Dreaming there weren't ya." Hagrid teased, giving Harry a wink.  
"Haggard!" Harry hugged Haggard tightly having missed his good friend.  
"Missed you too buddy. But if ya don't mind me, I've got to go collect all the first years. Absolutely mad these ones are I'm tellin ya." Haggard huffed as he walked, yelling at a group of first years tackling one another. 

Seeing Haggard had really cheered Harry up. Although his heart was still heavy, he walked, following a group of fellow sixth years he saw up ahead of him. 

~ Later in the Great Hall ~

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione across from him and couldn't help notice the stares he was receiving. In that moment, with the feeling of hundreds of eyes piercing the back of his head, all he wanted to do was go to his bed, close the curtains and cut. They were all thinking how much they hated him and he knew. He could feel his entire body blushing. He wished that it would go back to the way it was before, when the only person who hated him (and showed it quite precariously) was Malfoy. But even that had changed. Even when they met eyes on the way into the Great Hall, Malfoy just nodded at him. NODDED. 

As Harry began reliving Malfoys antics against him throughout the years, his thoughts came to an abrupt end as a very unwelcomed voice pierced throughout the hall. Umbridge.  
"Hello, students of Hogwarts. We are very glad to see some of our prized students here today'." Umbridge said, looking directly at Harry. "As we all know, the hazarding world is now, very gratefully, being lead by Tom Riddle (whom you will see here very soon). After the sorting, we will proceed with the feast as usual. Once the feast is over, we request that all sixth and seventh year students to stay in the hall. All other students will be lead to their common rooms by the teachers. Thank you." 

As Umbridge ended her speech, there was an audible 'ugh' by the sixth and seventh year. Harry in particular was now even more stressed than he was earlier. What if this was to make a mockery of him? Or what if Voldemort himself would show up to kill him? 

Harry was so lost within his own thoughts that he was surprised when the food popped in front of him, having completely missed the sorting. He glanced at the food as all his fellow housemates laughed and chattered around him. He had no appetite and so throughout the meal went completely unnoticed, bouncing his legs and responding with short a short 'yes' or 'no' when needed. 

"Harry, aren't you going to eat something?" Hermione asked, fork full of mashed potatoes hovering above her plate.  
"Oh, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit sick is all." Harry replied. Hermione just shrugged, knowing not to intervene whatever Harry was going through in that moment. Dissociating, Harry stared at the wall for the rest of the meal until eventually the piercing voice returned.  
"Now, sixth and seventh years," Umbridge began, a few of the professors and Haggard still sat at the table behind her. Harry hadn't noticed the younger students leaving. "we all know that there are a few students here today who are still reluctant to follow the new path of our new lord, Tom Riddle, but, we here have chosen to give every student a second chance and new beginning, starting fresh. Under the leadership of Tom Riddle, a new way of life is being introduced to the hazarding world today." Harry was fairly glad that Umbridge wasn't drawing attention to him, but he was still confused. After a pause Umbridge continued.  
"A potion will be given to any wizard or witch above the age of 16 which will classify them as either an omega, a beta or an alpha. This new way of living will allow those of us who deserve power to thrive and I do personally believe that this will benefit our world immensely." Everyone seemed to have a permanent frown of confusion on their faces not understanding a single word exitting Umbridge's mouth. 'Omega'? 'Beta'? 'Alpha'? What was all this about?  
"Your potions will be given to you at 9:00am, Friday in the hospital wing. More information will be provided then. Thank you, please exit to your common rooms." Umbridge ended her speech. 

Harry was definitely confused. He sure as hell wasn't taking any potion.


End file.
